


Way Too Long

by PeroxxidePrincess



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Hawks doesn’t get enough alone time, Masturbation, Other, poor baby, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxxidePrincess/pseuds/PeroxxidePrincess
Summary: Hawks hasn’t been able to catch a break since becoming the No. 2 Hero, and decides to spend some alone time making himself feel good.
Kudos: 26





	Way Too Long

Hawks slammed the door of his office shut quickly, sighing and letting his wings relax and fold to his back. The sounds of screaming girls on the opposite side was still prominent, but so was the lock on his door. Hawks opened his eyes again to look around, noting that he was by himself- something he wasn’t used to much anymore. 

He sat up off the door, shucking his jacket off and adjusting his feathers, running a hand through his hair. He couldn’t remember the last time he was truly alone since he became the Number 2 Hero. He’d been supervising offices and his interns and assisting Endeavor whenever he needed it, the past few weeks had just been hectic. When was he last home?

Hawks grabbed a few folders and important things he would need, and wrote on a sticky note for his secretary. It simply said, ‘Taking a few days to myself. Pls text me for important stuff! -Wings’ 

He then opened one of the larger windows and flew off towards his house. He had a nicer house, considering he had his own modeling company, clothing line, hero agency, and whatever else you could name. Paying for it all was a cinch. It was only a few minutes from his office, which was also nice and convenient. As he landed by his front door, Hawks began to wonder why he hadn’t made time to go back home since right after the Billboard Chart meeting. He walked inside, and the air immediately felt stale and uncomfortable. Hawks flicked the lights on, cracking open a few windows here and there before taking his bag and heading up to his bedroom. 

He walked in, tossed his jacket on a chair and flew- only a few inches off the ground- over to his bed, letting himself fall into it. He didn’t realize how much he missed his own bed. He smiled and stretched himself out, letting himself relax as he snuggled up to his pillows. It’d been way too long since he’d just let himself relax and, as he lay there, he realized it had also been way too long since he’d gotten off. 

Hawks could probably have damn near anyone he wanted, but he just couldn’t settle down. He focused on himself for the most part, which he was fine with, since he knew well enough how to please himself. He hummed softly as he slipped his belt off, commanding his feathers away for a moment so he could pull off his shirt. He had a few of them shut the blinds on his windows before returning to his back, then sighing and slipping his hand into his pants. 

He’d get to his paperwork and business shit later, right now his focus was making himself feel good. Hawks pushed his pants down with one hand and pulled his half-hard cock out of his pants with the other. He started off slow, letting his head fall back against the pillow as small waves of pleasure ran up through his body. Since when was he this touch sensitive? He blamed it on the obscene amount of time since he’d last jerked off, and let himself go. He sat up, pushing his pants off the rest of the way and kicking them off the side of his bed, his boxers following suit. 

His hand returned to his cock, stroking slow and firm as he let his body relax against his bed. His wings twitched slightly on his back anytime his fingers brushed against the head. After a moment, Hawks squeezed the head gently, causing his wings to spasm and spread out over the bed, a small moan slipping from his lips. 

He closed his eyes and panted softly as he sped up his movements, his free arm coming up to lay over his eyes. He hummed, squirming in place and pumping himself even faster, his cheeks flushing red. Those waves of pleasure that were so subtle before were now flooding his body and his brain more with every stroke of his hand, pulling a variety of moans and whines from deep within Hawks’ throat. 

It wasn’t long before he felt that overbearing tightness in his abdomen, and he knew he was close. But he didn’t wanna finish this off quite yet- God, he felt too good. It took some effort, but he forced his hand to slow its movements again, and eventually stop. He moved his arm away from his face and glanced down at himself, biting his lip. He took a deep breath, then waited a moment before stroking himself again. He moaned as the feeling of contact returned- he hadn’t edged himself like this in years. 

So he settled on that- repeating the cycle, jerking himself almost to orgasm, then stopping and taking a moment to calm down- and after about half an hour, he was an absolute mess. 

Hawks could no longer control his wings, which were now spasming and flapping unevenly in response to the amount of pleasure he was in. His hair was a mess, the hand on his cock was now generously coated in pre cum, and his eyes fluttered between being open and closed every few seconds. He moaned loudly, his mind fuzzy and unable to hold himself back for much longer. 

He could feel the sweat dripping down his face as he arched his back, his wings spasming constantly as he threw his head back against his pillow. His hand squeezed his cock firmly, then went back to jerking as fast as he could manage until he gasped, cumming hard into his hand and onto his abdomen. His body finally relaxed, his limbs falling limp and his wings draping over the sides of the bed. He lay there for god-knows how long, panting heavily and just reveling in the euphoria of his afterglow. 

Hawks slowly and hazily commanded some of his feathers to grab some tissues, half-assedly cleaning himself up before having them pull his blanket over his body. He sighed softly, closing his eyes slowly and falling asleep as the feathers returned to his wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short but I wanted to write some Hawks. I’ve got another one in mind that’s a little more uh... interesting. Stay tuned ;P


End file.
